Director's Cut: Broken Girl
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: This fic is for all the cut parts in my story, 'Broken Girl'. Genres are most!
1. The End Of Jara

**Hello! Welcome to my first ever Director's Cut! This is based on my story, 'Broken Girl' and the parts that were cut from there. I do Director's Cut for other stories but this is my first story cuts. I hope you enjoy this episode because I know you'll hate me; Mara and Jason's breakup. **

**-Bex wuvs u! **

* * *

_Mara's POV:_

I got out of bed, happily. It was a beautiful day outside and the birds were chirping their sweet tune. I got my bass guitar and mimicked some notes. Today, Jason was coming round. I couldn't wait to see him. He's the light in my life. My parents are fine with me dating him so they invited him around. I didn't want to really have him round for dinner because of Ryan and Melanie, my brother and sister who were twins, would create havoc.

I had threatened them to behave or else I wouldn't give them car lifts to wherever they wanted in my Hummer that Mom and Dad got me for my 16th birthday. I put my bass down and went into my en-suite. I brushed my teeth and went to have a long hot shower.

I got out of the bathroom twenty minutes later. I walked into my wardrobe and looked around. Ha, Caitlyn's wardrobe was bigger than mine. I saw my beige and black dress with a cute collar and wore it with tights and beige and black bow ballet flats.

I plaited my hair and added a black ribbon to it. I put my makeup on, lightly and ran down the stairs. Jason should be here in ten minutes. We decided to have breakfast together so I got the ingredients for waffles out. I learned that it was Jason's favourite breakfast. Ryan came down and kissed my cheek.

"Oh, by the way, Grandmother and Grandfather are coming for dinner." He told me. My eyes widened. No! They can't. I couldn't blow off Jay for my grandparents who criticize everyone I socialize with. They would definitely won't approve of our relationship. My parents may be strict but they let me date who I want.

My grandparents want me to date and hopefully marry Chinese or Korean guys. So basically, Asian men. They've set me up with loads of guys before and I hate it so much! They start out to be kind but turn against me while I'm dating them. They become aggressive and judgmental and tell me who I should or shouldn't be with.

"Hello? Mara? Earth to Marolina Paves?" Ryan waved a hand in front of my face which caused me to come back to reality. "You spaced out. Are you ok?" He asked. Ryan was ok for a little brother. He was 15 and shy. But when it came to me and Mel, he would bounce of the walls in confidence.

"Yeah. Just a blank moment." I replied. He nodded and motioned to the ingredients.

"Can I help you guys? And have some after?" Ryan asked, kindly. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Sure thing, Ry. Hey, what do you think about Jason?" I asked him. Ryan looked off and smiled softly.

"He's good for you. You're thinking about Grandmother and Grandfather, aren't you?" He asked, looking back at me. I nodded. "Whatever they say, don't ever break up with him because you think they're right." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I kissed his head and hugged him. The doorbell rang and Ryan went to open it for Jay.

He and Jason came in a while later and Jason opened his arms out for me to run into. I kissed him and hugged him. "Hey...you see me all the time!" He laughed.

"What? Can't a girl show her man some love?" I smiled, looking up at him. We heard someone clear their throat and we blushed a bit.

"So, can we get started?" Asked Ryan. Jay nodded and went to put his coat away, when Ry offered. I smiled. I really do love my brother.

* * *

The doorbell rang and my mother went to answer it. "Ah! Lucy! My beautiful daughter." Grandmother exclaimed, coming into the living room with Grandfather and Mom trailing behind. "Now where are my three grandchildren, Marolina, Melanie and Ryan?" She said, spotting us standing in a line and Jason a bit behind us. Grandmother kissed our heads and hugged us.

I saw her glance at Jason and scrunch her face up in recognition. Before she could say something, Dad saved the day by hugging her and leading her to the dining room. "Mara, I know your grandmother won't approve but know we do." Mom said, giving me a quick hug. I nodded and held Jay's hand for support. We all made our ways to the dining room and Grandfather finally said something.

"So, Marolina? Who's this young man." I looked at Jay and he smiled at me. I looked at my parents and they smiled at me too.

"My boyfriend, Jason." I replied. Grandmother inspected him, disgusted.

"How old is he?" She asked as if he wasn't in the room. I saw Jason raise an eyebrow and reach out for his glass of water.

"24." Jason replied, sipping the cool liquid. Grandmother looked horrified.

"Who told you talk?" She asked in her broken English. I put my hand on my face and rested my elbow on the table. Embarrassing!

"Mother, please. We allow her to date him. You have no say. We're her parents." Mom said.

"Han, Lucy, how dare you?! You accept this nonsense? He older than her, 5 years!" Grandmother continued, "It sad! She should stick to tradition!" Ryan and Melanie were embarrassed too. They sent apologetic glances at Jay. He smiled softly in response then the smile went and he looked down. Ryan had had enough.

"Grandmother! All you do is criticize! I don't like it!" Ryan exclaimed. Grandmother's eyes widened.

"Now children speak back at me. You no teach them manners!" Grandmother continued in our native language and Mom and Dad were responding back to her. Ryan left the room to calm down after Mom told him to. I added some words here and there as Jason looked at me awestruck. I blushed and smiled lightly. Mel just continued to eat whilst sending kind smiles to Jay.

This evening didn't go down too well, let me tell you that. It ended up with me in tears and Jason leaving. Mom and Dad saying they don't want anything to do with Grandmother anymore and Grandfather confused at his old age. Ryan was upset with Jason's leave and Mel remained embarrassed of the whole situation.

...

"Mara?" Jason came from inside and found me on our patio with my blanket wrapped around me. I was crying softly. Jason wrapped his arms around me. "We need to talk." He said. I nodded, agreeing, on his shoulder.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked, sadly.

"We should break up." He said. I nodded and that brought a new set of tears back. "I'm sorry." he said, wiping my tears.

"No. I'm sorry." I replied. We kissed one last time and Jason said he had to go. We hugged for a long while and he left, kissing my head. I cried again and ran straight up to my bedroom. I saw my parents look at me guiltily and Ryan tried to hug me but I shook him off.

Life sucked. Grandparents sucked. I bet Caitlyn felt so sad when she and Nate broke up. In fact she did. I was there to experience them.

* * *

**There you have it! I'm sorry! Maybe Jason and Mara will get back together in the future. You and I never know! x Well I do and I'm sticking to that decision ;P x**


	2. Camp Rock Returns!

**Welcome to episode 2! This episode is dedicated to CAMP ROCK! Now remember that Mara hasn't been here before! **

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV: _

I looked at the familiar surroundings as I sat in the limo with Connect 3, Mitchie and Mara. Mara was back for the summer from Korea, mind you. The sign for Camp Rock vanished as we went underneath it. Loads of campers were there already and I could see the girls swoon all over the limo, hoping to see a celebrity. All six of us were instructors again or in Mazz's place, for the first time.

The limo came to a halt and the driver got out and came to open the door. Mitchie went out first, then me, then Mara, then Shane, Jason and Nate. Every girl screamed and we had to put our hands over our ears. In a blink, all six of us were surrounded by girls asking us questions and telling us how pretty or hot we looked.

"Ok!" Came Brown's Australian accent. "Stop bombarding these six poor souls and get to unpacking. Go on! GO!" Brown shouted once the girls pouted and looked at him with pleading eyes. Giving up, they walked away moaning and grumbling.

"Thanks Uncle Brown." Shane said, hugging his uncle. Jason and Nate also went to hug their uncle.

"Ah, Miss I-Like-To-Start-Food-And-Water-Fights and Miss I-Go-Super-Workaholic are here." Brown smiled hugging us.

"Hey!" Mitchie and I exclaimed.

"FYI, I did it to save this camp." Mitchie retorted.

"And FYI, Tess started that." I retorted. Brown gave me a look. "And Shane and Nate started the water fight and pissed Mitch off." The boys and Mara looked at us with amused faces. Once 2/3 of Connect 3 realized what I had said, they sent me glares.

"I knew it!" Mitchie exclaimed, hitting them both.

"Anyway...You must be the wonderful Mara." Brown said, shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet the guy everyone talks about, properly." She smiled, accepting the handshake.

"Oh...It is a pleasure." He agreed. "Right, you got your schedules a week ago in the post so now for your cabins. Girls in Mixin' cabin and boys in Rockin' cabin. Dee will do the introductions in half an hour and dinner is at 6 so, off you pop." He said, shooing us.

We girls walked off to the boys calling us to collect our bags and Mara turned around still walking, just backwards. "Please be gentlemen and take it to our sleeping chambers." She asked, sweetly. She turned back around and linked her arm with Mitchie's. We walked arm in arm to our cabin which was, surprise, surprise, next to the boys. Our cabins were in a secluded part of the camp which was basically in the woods.

There were two other cabins there and we saw Barron, Sander, Lola, Ella and Peggy standing outside the Rollin' cabin. "Hey, hey, hey!" I shouted at them. They turned around and grinned.

"CAITLYN! MITCHIE! AND NEW PERSON MARA!" Barron and Sander exclaimed. Mara raised an eyebrow but grinned anyway. We all hugged each other while Mara got to know them.

"I'm Mara Paves. Sander already knows me but I don't know you four well." She said, shaking their hands.

"I'm Lola. I love rapping, dancing and singing." She introduced herself.

"I'm Ella. I love singing and reading the latest magazines. Where are you from?" Ella said.

"China." Mara replied. Ella's eyes widened.

"No way! I'm from China too!" She squealed. Peggy rolled her eyes, smiling.

"I'm Margaret 'Peggy' Dupree. I love singing." She said. Mara nodded.

"And I'm Barron. Like little Miss Hotstuff there," He pointed at me. "I love dancing and a bit of rapping." Mara grinned at me and rolled her eyes.

"Don't suck up Baz. You know I'll always be able to mix some beats and tunes for you." I smiled. We fist-bumped.

We all heard dropping of large items and turned. There stood Connect 3 with not very happy faces. "Your bags, our ladies." Shane said, crossing his arms with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, thank you." Mitchie smiled.

"Now put them in our cabin." Mara replied. The boys came up to us and we backed away. "Hey! What are you doing?" She screamed as Jason lifted her up with ease. Shane and Nate did the same to Mitchie and I. Barron, Sander, Ella, Lola and Peggy stood there with bemused faces, eyes twinkling at what Connect 3 were going to do with us.

We all found ourselves leading up to the dock. As Nate stopped, Shane and Jason did too, with us girls in their arms.

"Oh no you don't." I said, trying to escape. Nate held his grip tightly but gently. The next thing I felt was Nate kissing me, deeply then pushing me into the lake. The cold water surrounded me and I felt myself rise to a bunch of whoops and cheers. A lot of campers were there laughing. Mitchie's and Mara's hair stuck to their faces and I was sure I was like that too. Mascara streaks and messed up hair.

I saw Brown and Dee standing at the shore laughing too. I narrowed my eyes at Nate and swam to shore. When we got there, Dee handed us towels and we dried ourselves as much as possible. Mara took off her Doc Martins and there was 2 liters of water pouring out. Connect 3 winced at Mara's death glare. She insulted them in Chinese as Mitchie did in Spanish and I did in German. Brown was still laughing with a bunch of campers.

I took off my Converse and water poured out of the two foot protections. I put them back on with a squelch. We all made our ways to the front outdoor stage where Dee was getting set up and campers were in front chatting, waiting for Dee to start. Finally feedback was cast through the camp and everyone winced.

"Ok! Welcome to Camp Rock or Welcome Back! I'm Dee and our wonderful Camp President is Brown Cesario who's at the back, waving right now. As we wrote in the letters to your families, we do have 6 celebrity instructors this year!" Everyone cheered. "Yes, yes. We do. Now give it up for Connect 3, aka, Brown's annoying nephews!" She introduced the boys as they went on stage and the audience laughed. The screams got louder and we winced a bit.

"Now, the wonderful Mitchie Torres!" Everyone cheered as Mitchie went up stage. "Caitlyn Wynwood, used to be known as Caitlyn Gellar. Different name, same person! Come up here, darlin'." I got up and waved. Everyone laughed at Mitchie and I because we didn't have time to get changed. I did a little dance as I came up and everyone whooped and cheered.

"Finally! She's new to all this but she is a killer bassist! Please give a warm welcome to Mara Paves!" She came up, shyly and waved. "Don't be shy. These two were just like you." She motioned to Mitch and I. We nodded and held her hand. "We have other celebrities here such as Sander Loyer aka S-Tune! And Peggy Dupree, so be kind and treat them like they're just like you, normal. So I hope you enjoy your summer here at...CAMP ROCK!" She exclaimed. Everyone clapped and cheered. This was going to be awesome!

* * *

After dinner, Nate led me to our special place. Which was just a abandoned tree house we went when we were young. He motioned for me to go up first and I climbed the worn out ladder and found myself looking at a romantic candlelit meal. It was mainly just snacks and salad because we just had a filler dinner made by the one and only Connie Torres, Mitchie's mom.

"Nathaniel, this is so beautiful." I said. In truth, we hadn't done this since Hawaii last year. I sat on a red heart cushion and looked at the fairy lights around the room. There were strawberries in a large bowl and what I hoped was low fat cream. I dipped my finger and licked it. It's exactly low fat cream. I dipped my finger in the cream and offered Nate.

I placed my finger in his mouth and his tongue swished around it. I smiled and dipped my finger in the cream again the put it in my mouth. I took a strawberry and dipped in cream before taking a bite. I offered the rest to Nate who accepted and I plopped it in his mouth. Boy, did I want to kiss those lips.

I saw chocolate next to the cream and dipped my hand in it before wiping it on Nate's face. He stared at me in shock and did the same but this time, my face suffered the fate. We ended up with chocolate/cream custard covered faces and I wanted so bad to lick it all off his face. Nate seemed to be thinking the same thing as he leaned closer to me with a bit of his tongue sticking out. I smiled, accepting his offer. I felt his warm wet tongue explore my face and when he was sure the mixture of sweet creams was nearly off my face he looked down to my lips.

I didn't waste no time in pulling him on top of me and kissing him senseless. I stopped to lick some chocolate off his face and continued. Our tongues battled a never-ending battle. Once we were done making out we sat there, leaning our heads on each other's. We rubbed our noses together in that cheesy cute way. We pecked each other's lips a couple of times before lying down on the blankets and watching the midnight sky fill with those things called, 'stars'.

It was very beautiful and very comfortable. Especially being there with my Love. Nate is where my home is and he is the holder to my heart.

...

Let's just say, the rest of the time we were at Camp Rock was fantastic. Mainly because Nate and I sneaked off at every chance we got so he could serenade me or we could make out. Apparently, Mitchie and Shane were doing the same. This summer was the best I had after the one that I met Nate.

* * *

**Fluffy Naitlyn scene. Hoped you enjoyed that! Won't do this for a while until I've updated Broken Girl. READ BROKEN GIRL TO READ THIS. In the chapters of Broken Girl, it will inform you when a new episode of this is up.**


	3. Future

**So, this episode is the 'Future'. This was started to be written on my little sister's 3rd birthday! Happy Birthday Rachel, I love you so much gorgeous! 04/10/13!**

* * *

_Kris's POV:_

Ok, so me and the girls; Amber, Peyton, Dylan, were on our way from an interview to my house. It was my 17th birthday today and I was so excited! Hot Tunes sang 'Happy Birthday' and asked what I'd gotten from my family. They also asked what the best present was and I replied, "My band. I love my cousins so much and I don't know how the world would be without GC4." Then I grinned at my cousins. Gray Cousins Four forever.

Dylan turned up the music on in her car as we grinned at the wind rushing past our faces. It was a beautiful summer's day; Saturday 14th March. My 17th birthday! And guess what? My sister and brother were coming! I don't see Scarlett or Matthew because they go to Harvard and Scarlett is an actress. Matthew is a actor too but he is taking time off the spotlight to get his studies finished. They're both 19.

"Hey? Can we go McDonalds?" I asked. Dylan quickly looked at me and smiled, eyes focusing on the road.

"Sure thing, Birthday Girl. Ladies, scanning time." She said. We all put on our sunglasses and searched for the nearest McDonalds in LA.

"Found one!" Amber squealed. Dylan signalled to the driver behind that we were turning left and did just that. We easily found a parking spot and got out. Dylan locked her 'Dylish Mobile' and followed us in. We wore sun hats and sunglasses as disguises. We went to the cashier and ordered, then sat down at a deserted table.

"Ooh, hot guy!" Peyton said, bringing her glasses to the bridge of her nose to check out the guy's butt. I was the second oldest out of us, Dylan being the oldest. She turned 17 last month and Amber and Peyton were twins and their birthday was in two weeks time. Our moms had us very close together. Although Amber and Peyton were twins, Peyton had incredibly golden blonde hair. Uncle Shane and Aunty Mitchie don't have blonde hair even though, Aunty Mitchie died her hair golden blonde, but it was from Dad's side because Grandma Denise had blonde hair when she was born but then it lost its colour and changed to brown but she dyed it ginger.

"Where?" Amber asked, uninterested. See, you thought being twins would make you like the same stuff but in this case, Amber doesn't chase guys like PeyPey does. She's more into electric guitar and beanies with All Star Converse. I have that same fashion style but more original and I can play loads of instruments and can dance and sing. I got those from my fantastic parents, Nate and Caitlyn. I pick up an instrument that I've never touched or even known its name and I just play it extraordinarily. GC4 is signed by my great Mom.

"3 o'clock." Peyton replied. We all turned and there was a really decent guy. I wouldn't call him hot like Peyton thinks he was. This guy was with a woman in her late forties with brown hair. He had dirty blonde. Probably adopted? Or inherited from his father's side? A man joined them and I guessed right, inherited. The man had blonde hair. I went to collect our orders and stood behind the cute guy.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Kriz Gray?" He whispered, knowing my all-too famous stage name 'Kriz'. I nodded subtly. "I like your music." He smiled. I nodded in thanks. We stood there all awkwardly and I turned to my cousins to see them egging me on.

"So...Come here often?" I asked. I mentally face palmed. Of course, he would! I started giggling softly.

"You mentally face palmed, right?" He asked, his blue eyes piercing into my brown ones. I nodded. "Let's start again. I'm Rusty." He held his hand out. I shook it smiling.

"And I'm Kristyn Raquel Anastasia Gray." I whispered, only for his ears. He winked at me and turned because his mother had called him. I looked at my cousins who were now making heart shapes with their fingers. I rolled my eyes. "How would you like to come over to my house?" I asked Rusty when he had turned back to me, smiling.

"Sure, if my parents let me." He asked and they nodded once they realised who I was.

"Just make sure, your parents get him home by 11." His mother warned. I nodded and collected my table's order. He grabbed his food after giving his parents some of his pocket money to pay for it. He followed me back to my table and Peyton squealed a little.

"So...Who's this?" Dylan grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Girls, meet Rusty...?" I looked at him.

"Wilde. Rusty Wilde." Rusty said.

"He's my new friend and he's coming with us back to my house." I said.

"He's a'ight." Amber said, tweeting away on her phone. See what I meant about not interested in anything us other girls do?

"Nice to meet you." Peyton said, shaking his hand. I grinned at Rusty and he grinned back. His father came over.

"I'm sorry, son. You can't go over to her house today, maybe tomorrow. We've just realised that we have to go visit your sister-in-law in hospital, she had a little girl, remember?" His dad said. Rusty's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! I'm so sorry, Kris. Maybe another time?" He asked, looking a bit disappointed. I was too. I nodded.

"Say congratulations to your brother." I smiled at him.

"Will do." He pecked my cheek and rushed away. I just sat there, stunned and blushing as my cousins making kissing noises.

"Oh shut up!" I hissed, biting into a chip, sadly.

...

Once we finished our meals we went back on the road again. Dylan put the hood of her car down and sang along to the new song by Fifth Harmony which Peyton's and Amber's mom, Mitchie, mentored for X-Factor. It was a really good song, don't know the name though.

Us too had just released a new song: Miss Movin' On. It was about all our past relationships. I had dated another singer, Eddie Malone and he cheated on me with a blonde girl. For weeks I had paparazzi following me asking about how I felt and stuff. Well, pissed for starters.

We were turning into a private estate where rich people, celebrities, singers all lived in. My mansion was about an hour away because of land and etcetera. There were two other cars behind us, both with tinted glass too. Dylan drove forwards a bit faster as it was a straight road with 2 or 3 lefts/rights.

I turned up the music because our voices came on.

_**...My innocence is wearin' thin**_  
_**But my heart is growing strong**_  
_**So call me, call me, call me**_

_**Miss movin' on**_  
_**Oh oh oh [x2]...-**_

I don't know what happened then. One minute I was singing the next, complete utter blackness.

* * *

_Dylan's POV:_

I looked to Kristyn happily singing away to our song on the radio and smiled. At least she was happy on her birthday. I joined in and looked back forward, keeping my hands on the steering wheel. I gasped when I saw a large blue lorry back out of a compound and tried to avoid it but I failed.

My car hit the side of the lorry and my head flew forwards to my steering wheel. I had my eyes shut tightly. I could hear my car horn blaring through the private streets. I didn't want to open my eyes, in case I was going to die.

"Dylan? Kris?" I heard Amber moan. She gasped and screamed. I could hear Peyton's screaming fill the air too.

"Dylan, Kris, do not move." Peyton warned. I finally put my head up and opened my eyes. I looked up and my eyes widened at the sight before me. A large piece of wood, roughly the size of a car, hung loosely above us. I looked to my right and saw Kris's body on the hood of my car. Tears filled my eyes. I killed her. I killed her on her birthday. I killed my cousin.

"Pey...Amby, look." I breathed out, pointing towards Kris's body. A tall man in a suit ran up to my side of the car.

"Ok, we're going to get you girls out of here, please be calm." He said. He waved over a couple of people who came out of their houses to see the commotion. I started crying and realised that I couldn't feel my legs. I looked down and saw that they were crushed between the hood of the car and the lorry.

"Sir?" I whispered. "I can't move. I'm stuck." Everyone looked up at the sound of the wood creaking. "Oh my God, I'm going to die as well!" I cried. A woman calmed me down as firefighters managed to get Peyton and Amber out. They ran to the other side to get Kris but her leg was stuck in the window which was broken due to her flying straight through it.

"How are we going to save these girls?" A male firefighter asked his colleagues, looking up at the sound of wood creaking again. "They're both stuck. We need to calm the driver first so we can push the seat back and grab her out before the wood falls." He said. I took deep breaths and counted to thirty. Momma always said that if I was scared, count to my favourite number.

"That's a good girl." The man who came to us before said. "We're going to get you out first, ok?" I nodded. The men in uniform got to pushing my chair back and soon I was released from my doom. But that didn't make the fact that Kris was still stuck ok.

"Ok, she has four broken ribs, scarred leg, hips and face. Her leg is stuck, we need to break down this car before that piece of wood falls on her. Move fast here people! We could lose her!" A stern female paramedic shouted. The wood in mention creaked again.

A couple of paramedics tended to us other three girls. I saw a familiar grey Jeep pull up. It was Grandma Becky. She spotted me and tried to get past but the police stopped her. I jumped off the gurney and ran to her. "Nana Becky!" I shouted. She wasn't my biological grandmother, but she was Kris's and we're all one big family so we share grandparents too. "Kris is going to die because of me." I sobbed into her chest.

"What happened?" She asked, softly. I explained from beginning to right now and her eyes grew wider each time. She looked upwards to the top of the lorry and saw what I was talking about. I followed her eyesight downwards to Kris's unconscious body. "She won't die." She said. I had a feeling that she might.

It was half an hour past and they still hadn't managed to get Kristyn out. I had had the courage to call her parents and they were on their way. They would be another half an hour or so. I sat down in Rebecca's Jeep alongside Amber and Peyton and we all didn't say anything. I hung my head and pressed my hands to my face, silently praying and sobbing. I bet no-one would even look at me if anything bad happened.

"You girls alright?" Becky asked. I shook my head. I didn't know what the others responded because I was too deep in self wallowing and guilt.

"She is going to die. And it will be my fault. I was driving. I didn't pay attention to what I was doing. I sped up the car. In the end I could go to jail for man slaughtering my own cousin!" I ranted. The three females looked at me in shock. Neither knew what to say and I didn't blame them. I was a murderer.

* * *

_Kris's POV: _

I opened my eyes and blinked. I didn't know what was going on. I couldn't move and I felt pain all over my body. I looked to the side and saw that I was laying down on a...what? Where was I? I moaned.

"Hello? Kristyn?" Who the fuck was that? Who's Kristyn? "She's awake." I saw a ginger woman come in front of me.

"Who the hell are you? What's happening? And who's Kristyn?" I asked. The woman's eyes widened.

"I am Jac McIntyre and you've been involved in a..." She trailed off, looking upwards. "Car crash. And you are Kristyn. Do you know who you are?" Jac asked.

"I guess now I do...Kristyn, right?" I asked.

"Right. Now, your leg is stuck but we're going to get you out of there. Stay calm and we'll get you out." She said, rubbing my shoulder.

"Mmkay..." I trailed off, my eyes suddenly heavy.

"Don't sleep! Don't close your eyes." Jac tried. I guess too late. My eyes shut closed.

* * *

_Dylan's POV: _

My parents and Amber & Peyton's parents made it. I ran to mine and hugged them tight, crying. Mom tried comforting me but it was no use.

"She may have brain damage, we need to be careful!" The ginger paramedic shouted. I looked at her, eyes wide. Kris may forget everything. I cried even harder.

"It's not your fault." Dad whispered. I looked up at him and Mom. I shrugged.

"I was driving. I didn't pay attention." I cried, throwing my head back down.

"Her eyes are dilated. Can we speed this up before that fucking wood kills this girl!" The same paramedic screeched.

"Her leg's free!" The male one shouted.

"Ok, on the count of three, we pull her out." The female paramedic, announced as Jac, ran off the hood and to the other side to help pull Kris out. "One, two, three!" She shouted. They pulled Kris off in time. The wood smashed the remains of my car and Kris was brought over to a gurney.

"Ok, I need three milligrams of morphine stat. Kristyn, can you hear me? I need you to do me a favour, ok?" Jac asked. Kristyn nodded, weakly. "Remember three fruits. Strawberry, apple and peach." Jac said.

"S.A.P." Kristyn grinned a little. Jac nodded, smiling.

"Yes. S.A.P. So can you repeat those fruits to me?" She asked, pushing the gurney into a ambulance.

"What fruits...?" Kristyn asked, confused. Her eyes started to droop again.

"She has a blood overfill, we need to get to the hospital immediately. And where are her parents?!" Jac said, closing the door behind herself, yelling orders.

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV: _

Nate drove as fast as he could. Mom called me to tell us that Kris was on her way to the hospital and so were the girls. Dylan complained of headaches and they thought that she could have a severe head injury. But when I asked about my baby girl, Mom said I should see for myself.

I held onto the passenger seat, tightly. I felt Nate's hand sneak into mine and he gave it a little comforting squeeze. I smiled, sadly at him. When we heard that Kris was in an accident, and of course our nieces, our hearts clenched and we felt like our worlds were crashing down. We had to stop the surprise party and it quickly became a consoling party. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be...

"We're nearly there." Nate said. I nodded and closed my eyes. **_"Jesse? Jesse! Oh my God! Somebody help me!"_ **I opened them again. I didn't need to think of what happened that fateful day. It was a big impact on all of our lives especially mine.

We found a parking space and I ran out, closing the door behind me and into the hospital. I ran up to the reception desk. "Hi, I'm looking for a Kristyn Gray, my daughter." I said. The woman behind the desk looked up at me and her eyes widened.

"Of course! Floor 5, ICU." Intensive Care?!

"Thank you." I dragged Nate along to the vacant lift and pressed number 5. I was breathing heavily and I felt my throat close up.

"Babe, stop. You're going to hurt yourself. Slow, deep breaths...good girl." He said, rubbing my back. I normally didn't get panic attacks but this was a great big panic. I obeyed his instructions and closed my eyes, tears falling down. I didn't care if I looked like a panda by the end of this. I might lose Kristyn. We might lose Kristyn. I leaned my head on Nate's chest and wrapped my arm around his waist, sobbing. He just stood there, his own tears falling silently onto my brown wavy hair.

The elevator dinged and we stepped off, immediately seeing Mom. She ran to us and hugged us. "She's having a surgery to stitch her hips, cheek and leg back up. Then she will have a major brain surgery. She had a blood overflow which caused her to forget things and pass out." Mom explained. So it was more worse than we thought. I saw Jason, Mara and Dylan head our way, Dylan with an ice packet on her head.

Mara ran up to me and hugged me. "She's going to be alright. You just hang in there and see. She will be alright." She kissed my head. I nodded and leaned my head on her shoulder. Jason wrapped his arms around Nate and they embraced and my husband cried.

"I'm sorry for hurting Kris." Dylan said, apologetically, tears welling up. I opened my arm and nodded my head. She came to me and I wrapped it around her, rubbing her back.

"Not your fault. It was going to happen one way or another." I said, rubbing her head.

"Doctors say it wasn't anything serious. Just a mild concussion. My airbag didn't open though." She said. I nodded and gave it a little peck before putting the ice back on.

"Mr & Mrs Gray, you made it. If you would just come with me and I'll explain the state your daughter is in." I stepped out of the hug from Mara and Dylan and followed the doctor, holding Nate's hand.

...

We were in the hospital for seven hours. The rest of the family joined us in the waiting room and I sat there, motionless, silent. The door opened and a tall man wearing a white lab coat came in. I stood up. "Both her operations went rather spectacularly well. We managed to remove the blood clot and stitch her scars up. If your daughter cares so much about her appearance, she should wear a hat till the scar on her scalp heals." He joked. Nate and I smiled for the first time since we got there. We could hear sighs of praises and relief fill the room. "Would you like to see her. She's most likely to wake up any minute now." He asked. Scarlett and Matthew nodded with us. We went as a four and followed the doctor to Kris's room.

He was right. She was awake and she was laughing, gently at a ginger doctor. She looked at us and grinned.

"Mom! Dad! Scar! Matt!" She shouted, waving us in, weakly. I opened the door and sat on the side of her bed and kissed her head. I started crying. Tears of happiness. "I'm alright, I promise, Mommy." She said. I nodded and Nate kissed her forehead too. "What a birthday! At least my family are here. That's all I could ever ask for." I stroked her hair.

* * *

_Kris's POV: _

I had all of my family in my hospital room, including extended family. It was nice to see Dad and Uncles Shane and Jason getting along for once. They broke up their brotherhood and their band because of different music directions and paths and all that shit. At least, our mothers have brains. They're still as close as they were since they ever met which was like, I don't know, 21 odd years ago?

"Here's your birthday gift." Mom and Dad smiled at me, Mom handing me a gift. I opened it and I was very confused. It was a pair of keys.

"What...?" I asked. Dad grinned at me.

"It's a Lamborghini Gellardo." He winked at me. I squealed happily but moaned when my broken ribs moved a bit. "Don't try to stress yourself." Dad said, pumping up my pillows.

"I've always wanted that car. Thanks Mommy and Daddy." I smiled, gratefully.

"Anything for you." Mom said.

"Ok! Mine and Matt's gift. I know you all are thinking, 'Scarlett and Matthew actually see each other?' Well, I've been staying over at Matt's while my apartment is free of stinging wasps." She smiled, handing me a hot pink gift wrapped present. I opened it and grinned when I saw a photo of the three of us when I was 4 and they were 6. I turned it around and showed everybody and they awed.

"Matty had like four missing teeth!" Scarlett teased.

"Yeah, well, Kris was miserable." He retorted, pointing at the photo.

"Hey! You both pushed me down the stairs! And!" I paused. "Scarlett had pigtails!" I laughed.

"Well, do you see those pigtails? No. I have beautiful dark brown wavy hair. Wow, I'm a cross-breed between curly hair people!" Scarlett said wide-eyed.

"Excuse me? Look at this." I pulled up my hair and showed her my roots. I was a natural brunette but I had blonde highlights. "My hair is very curly. Thanks to him." I pointed at Dad who raised his hands in defense. He pointed to his dad and I grinned. "Of course! Granddad is the ultimate reason I straighten my hair a billion times a day." I smirked.

"God, you sound like Shane." Nana Denise said.

"You forced me to cut off my hair, mom. No fair." Uncle Shane said.

"Oh, Jase. Remember when we sent Shane back to Camp? 'Oh my gosh! I looked at a tree! I survived three hours without hair products! Now can you take me home?'" Dad laughed along with Uncle Jason.

"And he was only there for three hours and three minutes." Uncle Jason said. We all laughed at Uncle Shane who was now grumbling. I listened to everyone making fun of each other and I smiled. This was family. My eyelids were getting really heavy and I had to close them. I guess I was tired...

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV: _

I stopped laughing when I heard rapid beeping beside me. I looked at Kris who had her head slacked and her eyes closed. "Kris? Kris!" I called, shaking her. "Oh my God! She's dying!" I screamed. Everyone crowded Kris but immediately when back when the doctors pushed us aside. I watched at they tried to revive my baby.

"Her blood is over clotting her brain again, we need to get her into surgery. Stand back, please." Jac said, pushing the bed towards the door. We all stood there helpless, as Nate held me as I broke down.

* * *

**That is it! x :)**


End file.
